Two Immortals
by doingyourmom
Summary: Kenny for years has thought he was the only immortal in South park. For years he was depressed because no one remembered his deaths, but now he found another immortal in south park, and maybe finally his mating partner, warning violence and implied sex. South Park belongs to Matt Stone Trey Parker.


Doingyourmom: Hi folks, how are yawl, I want to say those who have been waiting on the finish of Stan's hell on earth you will get it, but I really do not like that fic as much as I use to, that is because I destroyed the whole sprit of South park in that fic, I will finish it up with either 19 or 20 and there will be a showdown with Craig. I will make another story were Wendy dumps Stan and he finds love again, but make it more like South Park, not like that fic, and I am thinking of having someone like Kevin Stoley or Craig Tucker steal her from him, or even Cartman or Butters( because of the Hawaiian royalty thing). I might have him get with Esther again. Anyways to tell you what I have been up to I have been trying to write a Terrance and Phillip script for my good friend Grant, just hard to write, have had you huge writers block on that, and I have to re do it because I misunderstood what he needed. However if any of you know Nosepinchbridge, I happened to be in her area of the country, and I actually got together and met her in person and she is fantastic, really nice and sweet, however me and her were talking and I pointed out that Bebe died in Pinkeye when Clyde turned into a zombie and killed her, but then she is alive in episodes after that with no explanation like Kenny and does major thing , so she suggested that I make a fanfic where it is revealed that she is immortal like Kenny, so I said you know what I will do that and so here it is, I did not expect to get it done this soon . I would love to thank Nosepinchbridge for the suggestion and you were wonderful in person.

One day walking home, Kenny Mcomick heard screaming, then he saw Bebe Stevens being held against her will by two men.

"Hey little girl are you ready to die" said the mysterious man. "No please do not hurt me, please I do not want to die again" Bebe said. Kenny then ran towards Bebe, but before he gets there one of the men shoots Bebe in the head and kills her instantly, then both men run away. Kenny falls to the ground and says "BEBEBBEBEBBEBE". Kenny then picked up Bebe's lifeless body and started to cry.

"Damn it, what will her parents think, what do I do" Kenny said. Kenny then decides to go call the police, when he does the officers answers and says "hello". Kenny said "I would like to report a murder".

The operator said "WHAT who died son". "Bebe Stevens sir" Kenny said. Then the officer sent police over right away.

The next day the town was in shock to hear of Bebe's death. At the school Wendy Testaburger was crying her eyes out, while her boyfriend Stan Marsh was comforting her.

Wendy said as she cried "why was she murdered, I will kill the sorry bastards who did this to her AHAHAHAHAH" as Stan held her tight.

Stan said "I am so sorry about Bebe, I will be here for you though no matter what, you will get through this".

Then Kyle came by and said "hey Wendy I am sorry about Bebe, I know it sucks".

"She was my best friend, I am going to miss her so much" Wendy said. Then Stan said "well the funeral is today and the whole school is going to attend".

Then Cartman walked in and said "hey what is going on bitches, well there one less one SINCE BEBE DIED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Then Wendy punched the shit out of Cartman and beat him again and again.

Wendy said "YOU SON OF A BITCH, TAKE THAT BACK TAKE THAT BACK NOW, SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HOW DARE YOU DISREPECT HER".

Then Stan said "calm down Wendy that is not going to bring her back".

Wendy broke down and cried and said "I am sorry Stan, it is just so HARD". Then Stan hugged Wendy while she cried. There were many people in the hallway, perhaps the person who had the longest night was Kenny McCormick. Kenny was walking up and down the hallways, seeing friends of Bebe's that included Wendy, Lola, Millie, Esther, Heidi, Red and even Nelly in tears, Wendy was being held by Stan . Kenny wondered how someone like Bebe would be in a situation like that, why could have he not died, since he comes back anyways. Kenny then attended class and eventually there was a funeral for Bebe, her parents were devastated to say the least, the mother was in tears, the father felt like he had to stay strong.

Kenny later that night went to his bedroom and thought for a while, "why did she die, and not me" Kenny said. Then Kenny started crying, he cried quite a bit, at that time Karen had heard and she knocked on the door, and said "Kenny are you okay".

Kenny opened the door and saw Karen and said "yeah everything is okay", then Karen said "no it is not Kenny, something is wrong". Kenny said "yeah it is, I saw this girl die and I failed to stop it, it hurts to much to even put into words". Karen said "it is not your fault Bebe Stevens died; it was the men that killed her". "I guess it is not, thank you for lifting my spirits Karen".

Karen "your welcome, you have a good night Kenny I better get back to bed". Then Kenny kissed Karen on the forehead and they both went to sleep.

Kenny the next day got up , got dressed, and headed to school. When Kenny got there he saw Wendy actually smiling and talking with Millie , which surprised him.

Kenny thought to himself "man she sure got over her best friend's death very quickly".

Then Kenny found Stan and said "hey what is up dude".

"Nothing much, just got done talking with Wendy" Stan said.

Kenny said "she is taking Bebe's death awfully well".

Then Stan said "BEBE DIED, when did this happen".

Then Kenny said "dude don't you remember, she was shot in the head, her funeral was yesterday".

Then Stan said "there was no funeral yesterday, what the hell are you talking about". Then Kenny said "what, but it was".

Then Kenny saw the biggest shock in the world, he saw Bebe Stevens walking right by him and Stan and Kenny thought "WHAT THE FUCK".

"Look dude she did not die, she is fine, someone must have been pulling joke on you".

Kenny then thought to himself, "the hell she is dead as a doornail, how is she alive. Kenny then saw Bebe talking with Wendy like nothing ever happened.

Kenny said to himself "I have to find out what is going on, how is she alive". Kenny while in class would watch Bebe all day, just amazed she is alive and no one remembers her death just two days ago. Then Kenny saw Bebe get and request to go to the bathroom.

Kenny then said "Mr. Garrison may I please be excused".

Mr. Garrison said "sure you are what are going to do go masturbate". Then everyone in class laughed hard at poor Kenny, then Kenny said "I am going to masturbate at LUNCH".

Cartman said "to what men". Then everyone laughed expect Wendy and Kyle because they hate Cartman.

Kenny then left to go look for Bebe, who he found walking back from the bathroom and he said to Bebe "Hey Bebe could we talk in private", and Bebe said "sure Kenny, class bores me anyways".

Then Kenny said "cool let's go somewhere private".

Bebe said "that would be fine and dandy with me I do not mind". The two eventually went off to a part of the school were no one could hear them.

Kenny said "okay I do not know who you are, but you ARE NOT BEBE STEVENS, you ARE AN IMPOSTER".

Bebe said "look Kenny, I do not what you are talking about". Kenny said "oh you bitch you know what the fuck I am talking about since, the REAL BEBE STEVENS DIED A FEW DAYS Y AGO, you are an imposter who is pretending to be that wonderful girl".

Then Bebe said "well Kenny did you ever think that maybe there is someone like you".

"What do you mean someone like me" Kenny said.

Bebe said "oh let us be real her Kenny, you have died hundreds of times just to come back to life over and over again".

Kenny said "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT".

Bebe said "it is because I have the same curse, I have not died as many times as you have, but I have died twice, once during the zombie invasion, and once a few days ago".

Kenny said "what you are telling me you are immortal". "Yes Kenny I am" Bebe said.

Kenny said "how is that, I thought I was the only one".

"No you are not" Bebe said as she smiled an evil smile.

Then Kenny said "I do not know how I keep coming back, but do you know how you do by any chance".

Then Bebe said "Yes I do, it started a long time ago, remember when the zombie invasion of South Park happened, in fact you, Chef (RIP), Clyde and Wendy were zombies".

"Yeah I was a zombie, I am just glad they killed me, before they killed Wendy, she would not have come back" Kenny said.

Then Bebe said "Yes, but I was killed by Clyde when he drowned me in the apple bobs".

"After I was killed I soon reached the afterlife, of course that being hell which is pretty nice I got a place there lot of room, but back to the point when I got there I was immediately revived by Satan, who revived me but in turn he made a curse to where I am brought back almost as soon as I die, he decided to make it to where I would not start my series of deaths for a while that way I was prepared for them, however now I am starting them, so I will be like you, were I die over and over again" Bebe said.

Kenny said "Wow that sucks, but why would Satan grant you that power".

"That way I could tell him about the nice housing for his son Damien who lives here on earth, the main reason, even after that the curse will not be lifted, I have to go to a trail to get it lifted but I do not want to bother with that" Bebe said . "Damn that is crazy Bebe, so there is someone who knows when I die" Kenny said. Bebe said "yeah pretty much, I better be heading back to class, I would kill myself, but I do need to get information about that report". Kenny said "okay yeah I better be headed back". They both headed back to class with something that both of them would be bored by.

The next day a huge dodge ball game was announced and some people entered not all though.

Cartman said "I am not going to sign up for Physical Education, and I am sure not going to sign up for a dodge ball game".

Kyle said "of course not fat ass, you are afraid of getting a black eye from Wendy like that one time, or even her beating you up the other day".

Cartman said "hey shut up you no good ginger Jew faggot bitch, anyways what the fuck did she beat me up over anyways".

"You know I do not remember dude" Kyle said.

"Anyways fat ass why don't you sign up for the tournament" Kyle said and Cartman said "fine I will Kyle I will for sure you dirty ginger Jew and I will beat you".

Kyle and Cartman signed up, then Kenny went to sign up and saw Bebe and said "hey are you ready to get your ass kicked".

Bebe said "no way, if you get my way you are going to die again bitch".

"Oh is that a challenge Bebe" Kenny said.

Bebe said "yeah you better believe it is".

Bebe said "I will see you on the battlefield and Kenny said "yes I will". The game was set; it was not teams, but just people by themselves, the last one left would be the winner. It consisted of Wendy, Bebe, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Craig, Cartman, Red, Heidi, Clyde, Kevin, Esther, Token, and Damien. They were all throwing off the bat, first Craig hit Esther knocking her out.

Craig said "HAHAHAHA I am going to win". Then Stan hit Craig in the head, and Stan said "you're out bitch". Craig flipped off Stan and left. Damien hit Kevin and Red and knocked them out; Clyde hit Token knocking him out.

Clyde said "hahahaha I am on role, I am one of the last ones it looks like". Then Bebe got in front of him and hit him with her dodge ball.

Clyde said "you fucking bitch".

"AHHAHAHAH Stop being sore Clyde are still sore I dumped your whiny bitch ass".

Clyde said "I do not WHINNEEEE", and then Clyde cried like a bitch. Kyle was looking for Cartman that way he could hit him straight in fat face, but then he was hit by Kenny. Kyle said to Kenny "THE FUCK DUDE". Kenny said "Sorry you snooze you lose". Kyle then left to watch the rest. Wendy was looking to make sure Stan was okay, but then Cartman jumped in front of her and said "Payback bitch". Cartman then threw the ball at Wendy smacking her in the face and knocking off her beret, giving her a black eye to boot.

Wendy was knocked out and Stan saw this and was angry as fuck and said "YOU SON OF BITCH, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO WENDY, so he threw his ball at Cartman, but Cartman dropped his ball and caught it getting Stan out.

Stan was like "son of a fucking bitch". Stan helped Wendy off the dodge ball field to help her get ice for her wound.

Cartman laughed "hahahhahah" and then Butters came out of nowhere and hit Cartman with a dodge ball knocking him out and Cartman was like "THE FUCK BUTTERS".

Butters said "sorry Eric". Then Cartman hit Butters with his dodge ball knocking him out, but Butters was still in, because Eric is not legal due to being out.

Kyle said "I should beat his ass". It was down to the final four Kenny was looking for Bebe, he wanted to knock the other immortal out , then he saw Bebe and Bebe said "hey there bitch" and she threw the ball but Kenny dodged. Then Bebe threw it at him again and again, but kept missing.

Kenny said "HAHAHAH cannot catch me". Bebe then said "oh yeah", then she got out her gun and shot Kenny in the head killing him and then threw the dodge ball at him and got him out.

"Oh my god she killed Kenny" Stan said. Kyle said "you bastards, or bitch ah fuck it".

Then Bebe said "AHAHAHHAHA I win", then Damien from behind hits her and say "NOOO I WIN" and Bebe said "son of a bitch", she then laid the gun on the ground. However Damien does not realize butters is awake and Butters hits him, and Butters wins.

Damein said "ah fuck good job Butters".

Butters said "I win, oh jesus I win HAHAHAHAH". Butters then dances around in victory and then Bebe said "fuck I thought I had it". Then Butters picks up the gun and says "Bebe" and Bebe said "yeah".

Butters said "die bitch", and Butters shots her in the heart killing her.

Wendy says "oh my god he killed Bebe".

Then Lola comes out and says "you assholes". Kyle said "good job Butters". Butters says "thank I avenged Kenny and won WHOOOOO".

Kenny was in hell when he saw Bebe arrive and he went up to Bebe and said "what the fuck".

Bebe said "look don't be a sore loser I won fair and square".

"WHY DID YOU KILL ME THOUGH" Kenny said, and Bebe said "I thought it would be funny, plus I wanted to show you my house her in the afterlife".

Kenny said "well you did not have to kill me, when we are revived; I am going to kill you though".

Bebe said "bring it on, you won't kill me though, anyway off to my house". Bebe and Kenny went to her house she got and she and Kenny walked in".

Kenny said "this is really nice , really nice".

Bebe said "yeah it is".

Then Bebe took off her shoes and socks off making her barefooted, and she dug her toes into the carpet.

Kenny said "this carpet is amazing".

Then Bebe said "yeah it is, hey do you mind taking off your shoes and socks, and you have to feel this carpet". Kenny said "yeah I guess I do not".

Kenny takes off his shoes and socks off making him barefooted, he dug his bare feet in it and it felt great.

Bebe said "this is nice is it not" and Kenny said "it is amazing". Bebe said "you can only get this carpet in the afterlife or in hell, heaven does not have crap".

Kenny said "wow me and you are the only ones of our friends, hopefully no one dies young".

Bebe said "agreed, by the way, how do you plan to kill me".

"I am going to cut you up" Kenny said. Then Bebe said "that sounds awesome. Then bebe said "why don't you get on the bed with me".

Kenny said "that sound good to be". Kenny and Bebe got on the bed, with their bare feet propped up.

Bebe said "so do you ever get tired of you know dying all the damn time".

Kenny said "you know what I do at times, but at other times I love coming down to hell and visiting Satan, hell I even saw Ms. Ellen, she found a lover her in hell, so at least she is happy, maybe Wendy did a good thing.

Bebe said "yeah I did feel bad for her, but that it is good to hear".

Kenny said "you know I have to ask you, why did you get with Clyde, knowing that he killed you once".

Bebe said "well why you are with me, I just murdered you HAHAH".

Kenny said "AHHAH yeah dumb fucking question".

Then Bebe said "I like the guy, but me him did not get along anymore, I was really looking for someone less boring, and the guy bores me to tears". "What kind of guy are you looking for" Kenny said. Then Bebe said "I am looking for someone who is perverted, who loves my big boobs". Kenny at the moment she said that was looking at her boobs. Kenny then said "I am a pervert".

Bebe then smiled and said "I know". She then put her bare foot against his bare foot, then put her arm around him "I have been waiting to get you in this position for a long time, now I will finally have you". Bebe then threw herself on top of Kenny, taking off his hood and Kenny said "hey what is going on". Bebe said "do not play dumb, I want you Kenny, I need your sexy body, I have wanted you for a long time now".

Kenny said "wow you do not need any Jonas Brothers concerts do you". "No I do not, also I figured since we are dead at the moment, let's have sex now while we are dead, then I will not have a chance of getting pregnant from the sex because the dead cannot give life" Bebe said.

Then Kenny said "that is good thinking, let's do it". Bebe stripped herself and Kenny naked and the two had sex. After the sex Kenny and Bebe laid in bed naked in each other arms, Kenny said "wow you are amazing, even in death".

"I know, but you are so awesome to, wow" Bebe said. Kenny said "you know what is funny is the last time I had sexual contact I died". Bebe said "HAHAHAH it would not surprise me". The next day the two got dressed and were brought back to life.

They went to school and when they got out of school Kenny got his sword and found Bebe.

Kenny said "get ready to die AGAIN".

Bebe said "ahhhhhhhh you are so romantic while you are murdering me". Kenny then chopped Bebe in pieces killing her.

Then Wendy saw this and said "OH MY GOD HE KILLED BEBE".

Lola said "YOU ASSHOLE".

Millie said "let's murder the son of a bitch". Lola said "good thinking". Kenny tried to run, but was caught by a mad Wendy. Wendy then said "ready to die you little bitch". Wendy and Lola got Wendy dads car and tied Kenny to the middle of the street, and then Wendy got in her father's car, and said "you better apologize to Bebe in HELL".

Kenny then said "okay". Then Wendy ran him over with the car killing him and crushing him.

Stan said "oh my god my girlfriend killed Kenny". Kyle then said "you BASTARDs or bitches AHAHA I GIVE UP".

Kenny then met Bebe in hell and said "hey are ready to get it on".

Bebe said "you better believe it". Bebe and Kenny then stipped naked at her house and had sex again. Kenny said "hey babe I think we should stop killing each other" and Bebe said "I agree, I like coming here, but even though I know you're going to come back I do not want to kill you again".

Kenny then said "agreed".

Then Bebe said "so do you want to live here, when we get older". "You mean reside here since we are dead" Kenny said .

Bebe said "yeah I forget that AHAHHAHA". Then all of a sudden they here a noise and see Pip, and Kenny said "Pip, what the fuck dude". "

Sorry I cannot resit" Pip said. Pip then said "it is good to see you Kenny".

Then Kenny said "yeah yeah, just get one out of here".

Pip then said "oh okay then". Then Pip leaves.

Then Kenny said "now that we have that douche, what do you think if we have another round".

Then Bebe said "oh it sounds good".

The two have rabid sex, and they think they are alone, but the ever perverted Damien was listing".

Damien said "AHHAHAHA While they may have caught Pip they have not caught me".

Then Damien says "oh come on, I am the son of the devil, what do you expect". The next day Kenny and Bebe were brought back to life once again, however due to what they now know about each other, they both are changed forever, and this not being able to die thing is not so bad considering, the nice carpet the sex without a condom, but no worries about pregnancy.

THE END.


End file.
